Embodiments described herein relate to systems, devices, and methods for use in the implementation of a brain-computer interface that integrates real-time eye-movement and/or head-movement tracking with brain activity tracking to present and update a user interface (UI) or a user experience (UX) that is strategically designed for high speed and accuracy of human—machine interaction. Embodiments described herein also relate to the implementation of a hardware agnostic brain-computer interface that uses real-time eye tracking and online analysis of neural activity to mediate user manipulation of machines.
A human-computer interface (HCI) is a hardware and software communications system that permits brain activity to control computers or external devices with direct communication pathways between a wired brain and the external device. HCIs have been mainly designed as an assistive technology to provide access to operating machines and applications directly from interpreting brain signals. One of the main goals of HCI development is to provide communication capabilities to severely disabled people who are totally paralyzed or ‘locked in’ by neurological neuromuscular disorders, such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, brainstem stroke, or spinal cord injury, for whom effective communication with others may be extremely difficult.
Some known implementations of brain computer interfaces include spellers like the one designed by Farwell and Donchin. In this speller, the 26 letters of the alphabet, together with several other symbols and commands, are displayed on-screen in a 6×6 matrix with randomly flashing rows and columns. The user focuses attention on the screen and concentrates successively on the characters to be written, while the neural response of the brain is monitored for signature neural brain signals. Once detected the signature brain signals allow the system to identify the desired symbol. The Farwell-Donchin speller allows people to spell at the rate of about two characters per minute.